Mythology Block
by HorribleDreamsOfANightmare
Summary: This will be one of many stories about the workings of the world, I put it under mythology cause they're all technically gods and goddesses in a sense...  This was completely random and...yeah...so, it'll be my stress reliever :3
1. Rain And Sea

It was long ago when the Rain had first met the Sea.

Both were newly born, tucked safely underneath the wings of Mother Nature. The hands of Father Time lifted their sorrows and pains, carried them when they could no longer walk, and gave them eternal life. Sea had been born before Rain and their births were only a few days apart, giving them a connection unlike any other.

The two were not related in any means, for Mother Nature had created Rain and Moon had created Sea. Rain was female. Light but harsh, with hair that was as blue as Sky's, her older brother's, hair; but her's was different. Much different. It fell past her knees, resting on her calfs and was nothing like hair at all. It was clear, transparent, and was usually seen as just one whole piece with usually no definition; but as she aged, strands came and rested around her forehead or shoulders giving her striking beauty a more adult figure and form.

Sea was male. Strong and powerful, with short hair with two strands falling down over his chest. It was a deep blue, darker than Rain's hair, but it had that same transparancy, that same glassy look to it as it moved with the push and pull of the tides he so easily controlled. As he aged, his hair took on a more defined shape, cropped in a more masculine way that made his godliness stand out, and his features just a bit more harsh. It wasn't until their third year that the two began to cooperate together, joining in play and carelessness more each day.

Mother Nature saw this as a blessing from the one who created her; her mother Earth and Father Time, just a bit scornful of these actions, saw it as leisure time away from the horrors of life's unexpected. Sea and Rain became friends eventually and stayed linked at the arm for many years to come.

In their adolescence, just at the human age of thirteen, the two were lying at the base of Sea's greatest creation as Rain's softest tears fell onto their pale skin which was illuminated by the workings of his Creator, Moon. Their hands intertwined between them, hair sprawling around their heads like crowns of those Higher than them.

Rain, with a sudden curiosity, turned on her side to face Sea and asked him with a sparkel in her Aquamariene eyes, "We shall stay together forever, yes?"

Sea, taken aback from the sudden statement, turned on his side to face her, his Sapphire eyes gleaming in the low light of his Creator, flashing breifly up to spare a soft look at the beautiful creature infront of him before darting down to their intertwined hands. He picked nervously at the blades of grass that surrounded them, resting ever so loosely in the soft sand, before responding, "I... pray with all of my strength that we shall never part, Rain."

Rain smiled as her eyes fell to a half lidded position, the edges crinkling slightly because of how happy she was to hear those words. She timidly brought her empty hand up, her silver bracelets sending a soft chime into the air before the back of her hand came and caressed the soft flesh of the one illuminated in front of her. It trailed back before her fingers slowly fell down the length of one of the two thick blue strands that fell in front of his partially clothed chest.

Sea looked at her, startled, heart racing, eyes wide and simply asked, "What are you doing?"

Rain's hand froze and she drew her hand from his hair, pulling it outwards before the solid peice fell into small strands as it descended back to its rightful position, "I am just... admiring your beauty, Sea." Sea merely shook his head and sat up rather cooly, never once letting their intertwined hand become loose.

With courage, he gave her hand a squeeze and looked down at her, his face partially shaded by the angle of his Creator's rays on this particualr evening. "It is not you who should be admiring my beauty, Rain," he said softly as she pushed herself up from the stringy blades and became eye to eye with the one speaking before her. "It is I who should be giving you these compliments, for you... simply make each day of mine breathable. Without you... I could not survive."

Rain raised her empty hand, stopping him before he could continue any further, "Ah, you are wrong, Sea. Without your water it is I who could not survive. You make my existance."

Sea smiled, his first one of the night and shook his head, "Then that has proved it. We would perish without the help of eachother." Rain nodded, her breath simply taken away by the shine in his eyes and the glint off of his plush lips. She turned her head away, embarassed to be thinking of his lips in a moment of such comfort as this.

Slightly tilting his head to the left, Sea lifted his hand to turn that beautiful blushing face back to his own a question escaping his lips, "Why do you turn from me? Have I offended you in any means?"

Rain simply shook her head, "oh, of course not, as I had said before I am admiring you..." Her cheeks lit scarlet, and Sea could not draw his eyes away. This sudden display of human emotion was driving him wild, he has yet to see this side of Rain and it was indeed perplexing and... enticing. He wanted to see more of it, more often. And he wished that he would be the only one to witness it. With resistance from him and from her, he pulled their intertwined fingers apart and cupped her face in his hands, slowly drawing her in close. Their noses were centimeters apart, Rain's eyes wide with shock and confusion, Sea's eyes soft with courage and need.

"There are so many reasons for me to admire you," he began with a soft breath. Rain's scarlet cheeks lit to a dull red as his breath flowed over her lips and into her lungs. "You're smile lights up my world, you're laugh sends sparks into my eyes, you're hair is the spitting image of the thing you create so easily, the thing I love so dearly. And most of all-" he pulled her a bit closer, their noses now barely brushing together as he gently tipped his head to the side, "- most of all... you give my heart a light by which Sun could never create on his own... for you make that light inside of me. You make me live, Rain... truely live."

And with that, he placed one of the first softest kisses upon her plush and parted lips, sealing their faits for years to come.

And with that kiss... they became one.

Sea's creator, Moon, looked upon this scene with horror. This could not be happening, Sea was meant to be strong on his own, to battle against Soil, Sand, Dirt, Rock and Human when ever they decided to pollute his waters. He was meant to stand alone. He was not meant to fall in love with his only support. She cupped her face in her hands and thought devilishly dark thoughts, as the moon slowly started to disappear. Her brother, Sun, refused to give her light for she could taint his light with those dark thoughts. And with these first dark thoughts, Moon had created the first New Moon. She shielded herself from the warm, lovely light of her brother to be consumed by this darkness so her deepest desires of torture for this Rain and the one she Created could fester and grow inside of her.

Days turned into Months and Months turned into Years before Moon could figure something horrid enough out. In this time, Rain and Sea had become inseperable and when Moon was in her Darkness state she found this utterly repulsive. The rains were light and soft, becoming harsh only when commanded by Mother Nature and Father Time, the sea waves were joyus, leaping and lapping on the shorelines like a wolf cub ready to play. This was torture for Darkness Moon. And finally on the night of the new moon in the tenth year, Moon had come up with an idea. An idea worthy of Darkness himself. But this night was dwindling to a close too soon, and she was forced to wait until she could not take it anymore.

A few months had passed when finally, she angeled herself in front of her brother, creating the first ever Solar Eclipse. Rain and Sea had been on the beach that afternoon, reveling in their new found love and holding eachother close with courage and utter bliss when this had occured.

Sea was in shock as his Creator descended from her place amongst the stars, "Creator? Why have you blocked off Sun? What are you doing down here? On Earth?" Moon did not answer as she ripped Sea from Rain's ironclad grasp and hugged him from behind.

"Creator?" Sea asked, shocked and horrified as Rain stood up and gripped his outstrecthed hand tightly, pulling him slowly towards her. "What is going on?"

"You and she must not be," Moon said slowly her feet lifting off of the ground, her white hair sprawling around her like the finest cloak made of the finest silk.

"What?" Rain asked, her breath taken away in that single word. "No! You musn't seperate us! Mother will be angry!" Moon glared down upon Rain with her white and grey eyes, but Rain refused to cower under her intense glare. She meerely grabbed Sea's other hand and drew him closer to her. As close as Moon's hold would let her.

"My Son is coming with me," Moon said harshly, her hands snaking into claws as her arms clenched around Sea's muscular form. "NO!" Rain cried as storm clouds filled the air, her sister and two brothers sensing her displeasure. Thunder unleashed his wrath into the sky, Lightening struck his friction upon the earth around them and Cloud slowly darkened the clouds to an eerie blackness, darker than what was already present in the sky. Sea pulled Rain in close to him and pressed their lips together, passionatly, feverishly, longingly. This was his final goodbye, Rain could feel it and she gripped his head, responding in the exact same wanting and longing manner. Quickly, Sea pulled out his knife and sliced his necklace off and did the same to Rain's.

"This...," he said with a breath, keeping them as close as they could as his Creator ascended higher into the sky. "Is yours, inside of it I have placed my heart. Keep it safe and never let it go. We will meet again, I promise you, my Love."

Rain quickly placed her hands over both necklaces, over his hands, transferring her heart into her own necklace, "I have done the same. I ask for your love and care only... and I will pray every night that we will meet again." With a parting kiss, Moon had had enough, she ripped the two apart and quickly ascended into the sky.

Rain couldn't bear to see him taken away, "Sea! No! Mother you must do something! Please, I beg of you!" The rain poured around her, harsher and harder than it has ever done before, each cry from her throat striking up the wind, the lightening, the thunder. Sea, watching with horror at the immense power Rain was releasing, was pulled into the surface of the moon and was locked inside like a caged animal. He beat his fists against the rock, creating dents and craters with his immense power.

"I will not let her go another moment without seeing me," Sea thought harshly as he beat at the rock with his fists, his siblings looking up at his imprisonment with saddened expressions. "I will not let my siblings go another minute without knowing I am alright." He decided from those two thoughts that he would etch his likeness into the surface of his Creator. And so he did.

Each time the necklaces throbbed with want, with need, with sadness, with lonliness, wether it be at different times or simultaniously, Rain would cry. Cry and shatter her glass tears against the ground underneath her feet.

And each time Sea would hear her cries, he would scream from his imprisonment, his waves crashing harshly upon the shores of the beaches, torturing, weathering and eroding Sand, Dirt, Soil and Rock with his fury, with his rage.

During both these outrages, if Fire had taken siege of a forest and Mother Nature pleaded with her daughter for help, she could simply not get through to her. And when Moon had asked her son for help in stripping away pieces of land overdue, she couldn't be heard over his tortured cries.

And every night, and every day, Rain looked up at the etched face of her lover in the Moon's surface, Sea looked down upon Rain as she stared up with sadness etched into her beautiful features, and they would both clutch the necklaces laced tightly around their necks, knowing, hoping, praying that the day would come when they could meet face to face again...


	2. Darkness and Light

Mother Nature sat on her throne, her long blue, waterfall hair falling down past her shoulders to trickle down the steps leading to the clouds at her feet. As of now, everything in her world was perfect. Seated next to her, but above her, was Mother Earth, her striking short green hair growing longer by each second, centimeter by centimeter. Mother Nature glanced up at her, her eyes darting around her form. She just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her form was perfect, her face was soft, and her clothes were vines, covering the vital areas, graciously given to her by Mother Nature herself. Mother Earth looked at Mother Nature and smiled, her green painted lips, parting ever so slightly to reveal porcelain white teeth behind the flesh. Mother Nature quickly returned the smile and turned her head away.

"Oh, it seems we have a guest," Mother Earth said, her voice ringing out in a sweet melodious tone. Mother Nature's head snapped up and she scooted a few inches back in her chair, crossing her vine covered legs at the ankles, her gold bracelets clinking softly together. The open doors in front of them swayed with a breeze as Father Time ascended on a russet colored gear, clinking and whirring against nothing but the air. Mother Nature glanced at him before turning her head to the side slightly, to the empty chair resting beside her. Air was out, per usual, making his daily rounds. It was always quiet when he wasn't there with them.

Father Time, the gear dissipating underneath his feet, stepped onto the cloud the two females were seated upon. The cloud where his feet touched cleared instantly and became porcelain gears, shining underneath the rays of Sun who was up above them, working. He was always working. Mother Earth arose from her chair to greet him and a twitch of jealously sprung into Mother Nature, but she easily pushed that aside in order to get up and stand by her sister.

"Time," Mother Nature breathed, smiling. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

Father Time, looked up from kissing the hand of Mother Earth, and straightened to greet Mother Nature. He glided over to her and kissed her hand as well, only he held on for a bit longer than Mother Earth, who, watching from behind the two, smiled.

Father Time lifted his head, his pale skin shining in the light of Sun's rays, his hair giving off a reddish tint, "we have a problem."

Both Mother Nature and Mother Earth's shoulders squared and in unison, their own melodious voices ran out, "What kind of problem?"

Father Time, amused a bit by their combination of voices, continued, "Sun is loosing his energy, he cannot hold out much longer. There needs to be darkness in this world."

Mother Earth cringed and Mother Nature sighed, once again they said in unison, "It was to be, there must always be darkness where light reigns."

Father Time smiled a bit, as Mother Nature turned and looked at Father Time, "How do we make darkness?"

Father Time blinked, his face contemplative, "I'm not quite sure..."

"Well, you _can_ tell us how much time is left until Sun runs out of energy, yes?" Mother Earth said. Father Time nodded.

"He's got a three years left until everything completely falls apart."

"Wait," Mother Nature said. "If Mother Earth is constantly making this planet move and turn, how would Sun ever get a chance to relax and regain his energy?"

Father Time smirked, "Ah, what a wonderful question, Nature, I was hoping one of you would ask. You see, the logic behind my darkness theory is that when the Earth turns, instead of having to stretch his arms around the whole of this Earth, he'll have the pleasure of doing it in sections. If there is darkness, in one area, the light will regain his powers. It's quite simple, if you think about it."

Mother Nature and Mother Earth nodded, it _did_ make sense.

"So we have three Earth years to find out how to find this darkness, is what I'm understanding as of this point," Mother Nature mused.

Father Time nodded, "precisely, my lady."

Mother Nature sighed and returned to sit down on her throne, her elbow resting gingerly on the arm, her head in her hand, "I knew this day would come."

A sigh from her guest made her lift her head up, Father Time was approaching her. His eyes were soft and all Mother Nature could do was stare into them. His pupils were small black dots in the center of a red gear, the spaces in between the square like structure being black as well. Underneath his left eye was a russet red gear wrapping around the corner coming to a close at the beginning of his iris. He was truly a beautiful man in Mother Nature's eyes. He knelt before her, his black cloak resting on his calves and just looked at her.

Mother Earth smiled and chimed in, "Alright, well, I've got some things to do, so I'll see you in a little while."

Father Time turn his head and nodded at her and she ascended before flying off into the sky only to disappear in the fluffy white clouds that rested over their heads.

Mother Nature's head had returned to her hand by this time and she was trying to think things over, "_How can we make darkness in a world that has never _had_ darkness before? This is impossible... I mean, yes, Sun creates shadows from my plants, but that's all they are. Shadows. How can anyone here ever make darkness? We're all too pure... it doesn't make any sense. There isn't any darkness in any of us, or at least, not enough to-"_

Her wrist was grabbed, shocking her out of her thoughts. Father Time was staring at her, his blinks slow and even, his eyes half lidded with patience.

"Time...?" Mother Nature asked, the bracelets on her ankle clinking together with the slight wind. Father Time's gloved hand, finger-less, slid into Mother Nature's and he held it tightly.

"Don't fret," he said softly. "You'll give yourself wrinkles with all of that worrying... That's not a good picture for our darling Mother Nature, now is it?"

Mother Nature's eyebrows creased upwards and she parted her lips to speak but Father Time held up his empty hand to silence her.

"I know what you're thinking," he said slowly, almost seductively. Mother Nature blinked.

"I find you _very_ attractive, Adelaide."

Mother Nature blinked, "how did you know my human name...?"

"Oh, and you don't know mine? Do you play me for a fool, Ada?"

"N...no! Of course not... It's just... Mother Earth doesn't even know that's my chosen human name..."

"You're forgetting I am Father _Time_, I can travel to and from the past to the future, to now, right where we are..."

Adelaide was confused, "So... what happens now, Alexander?"

Alexander smiled, "Now...?"

Adelaide blinked as Alexander drew closer and touched his lips to hers.

So many things were sprinting through Adelaide's mind she couldn't react at first, and when she could finally think, Alexander had already pulled away.

"Did I not please you?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. Adelaide blinked a few times.

"So, I did not... I will leave now."

As he stood, Adelaide reacted, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down, "no, wait! Please don't leave... You did please me... I was just... shocked..."

"I see..." Father Time said, smiling. He leaned in again and kissed her with more vigor, this time Adelaide responded, pushing back with just as much force.

_"I'm so sorry about this, Adelaide...,"_ Alexander though, his eyebrows creasing upwards as their kiss became more intimate. _"This is the only way..."_

{-::-}

_Eight months later..._

"Pregnant?" Mother Earth asked, staring at the stomach of her sister, Mother Nature. "That's where you've been?" Her crystal blue eyes tore away from the bulging stomach to the bashful face of Mother Nature.

"I'm sorry for not coming before to explain," Mother Nature said, her hand on her stomach, a smile on her paled lips. "It's just... I didn't think it was possible myself and... Time and I were so happy that..."

Mother Earth couldn't help but smile at the statement, "So it finally happened?"

Mother Nature blinked, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Nature," Mother Earth began, placing her hand on Mother Nature's stomach. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. You're bonded now, and that's all that really matters at this point, but I'm glad it finally happened. These children have my blessing."

"C..._Children?_ As in _more than one_?"

Mother Earth laughed, her voice traveling to all corners of their throne room, "Why, yes. You're going to have twins, my dear, sweet sister."

Mother Nature put her hand above Mother Earth's and smiled down at the living beings growing in her stomach, "Twins..."

{-::-}

_Two years later..._

"Alright now, that's enough," Mother Nature began, kneeling down in front of a boy and girl, the boy had stunning white hair and the girl had black hair, much like her father's. "Nereza, Avner, it's time to go visit Mother Earth, now, okay?"

"Okay, Mamma!" Avner said, a grin on his face. Nereza smiled and nodded and they quickly left for the throne room.

There was a meeting today, and Mother Earth has requested that all the higher-ups must attend, that included the small ones that Mother Nature now carried with her everywhere.

"We have a problem," Mother Earth said as the three entered the throne room. "Sun is dying."

Mother Nature's eyes went wide as she took her place beside Father Time and took his hand, "Time, what's happened to Sun?"

"He is sick, darling, we must come to a decision," He said looking at her. He glanced down at the kids holding onto her bare legs and knelt down in front of them.

"Hello, my loves," He began as the kids smiled and giggled at him. "Now, there is something wrong that I believe only you can do."

Mother Nature's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare, Time."

He took their small hands in his and continued, "Can you do this job for me, my loves?"

Avner smiled, "Sure thing, Daddy!"

Nereza seemed wary at first, but nodded, "Okay, Daddy... what is the job?"

Father Time stood and held his hand up, "Mother Earth, may I intrude?"

Mother Earth's shoulders squared a bit but nodded and let him approach. Mother Nature knelt down in front of her children and took them into her arms, a long embrace.

"That is not my decision, nor is it in my power to grant such things," Mother Earth said. "It is up to the Mother."

"Sweetheart," Father Time began.

"No. I refuse to let my children succumb to the darkness."

"Only one will succumb to this darkness, the other will be light"

"I refuse."

"Sweetheart, please, do it for Sun."

"How will I know if they'll recognize me?"

"Of course they will, Sweetheart."

"Mamma," Nereza said softly. "Mamma let us do this, okay?"

Mother Nature closed her eyes as green tears began to escape, "Al... alright, baby, okay..."

"Daddy?" Nereza said, looking at him. "what do we have to do?"

Mother Nature's arms fell slack as they scurried away to their father when he held his hand out. She gripped herself to try and keep her from falling apart completely. Mother Earth came across the way to comfort her.

"You're doing the right thing," She said softly.

"No...," Mother Nature said, looking straight ahead. "No, I'm not. I know I'm not."

"I will now unlock your powers," Father Time said, his voice loud yet soft. "Come near me, children. Mother Nature, I need you."

Mother Earth slowly brought Mother Nature to her feet, "come now, you have work to do."

Mother Nature slowly walked what she felt was the walk to her own demise. How could she condemn her dear son and daughter to this curse of a life where they are polar opposites? Where they're destined to fight for all eternity? What kind of mother would do that?

"I think you know what to do," Father Time said.

"I will_ never_ forgive you," Mother Nature spat lowly at Father Time. Father Time nodded, a solemn look on his face. Mother Nature knelt down in front of her children, and put her middle finger on both of their chests, right over their hearts, and began to chant slowly. From her veins came vines that wrapped around her arms and fingers spreading into her children's bodies. As soon as they entered the small forms of her children, they changed colors, becoming black for Nereza and white for Avner. Her children cried out in pain then everything was surrounded in darkness.

When the light returned, her children were now grown up. Mother Nature was laying on the floor, propping herself up on her elbow, with Father Time kneeling behind her, holding her head up with his hands.

She looked at her son first, afraid to see what her daughter would look like. Her son was bare chested, the only thing covering him were cotton pants. His hair fell over his eyes in a very charming way and embedded in his arms were silk ribbons that wrapped around his body like a snake.

Slowly Mother Nature's eyes traveled to her daughter. Her black hair fell down to her upper thighs, and it curled like the wind. Her eyes were lidded and dark, and her form was the mirror image of her own. Covering her was a dress of black silk ribbon, and her arms, like her brother's, were embedded with the same silk ribbon that covered her form.

"Thank you, Mother," both of them said in unison. "Now we must go."

"Wait, please," Mother Nature said. "Please don't go! Please!"

Nereza didn't spare her another passing glance but Avner did. He looked back at her and smiled, then followed his sister to unravel their ribbons across this world. Mother Nature couldn't take it anymore, she screamed out then buried her head in her hands and cried, the plants below her on Earth withering and growing, dying and being born, breaking and fixing, coiling and expanding.

She hated herself.


End file.
